


Please Don't Cry...

by okay_klepto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Sadness, Smut, Smut is marked, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi have been together since forever ago.  One day when Bokuto picks up Akaashi from work, he sees a co-worker that gets his blood boiling.  After an unfortunate series of events in bed, Akaashi ends up in tears with Bokuto banned from the bedroom.  Bokuto then does his best to let Akaashi know he's sorry and that he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!  
> You clicked on this fic. Nice. You may have looked at the tags and thought “hell yeah smut!” which is awesome! Go to town! As I have a few friends who don’t particularly like reading risqué content, I have gone through and and marked the areas that have the more detailed sexual content. They start with and end with something like “\\\\\\\\[][][][][]////”, so you can just scroll past if you so desire. Time jumps are marked with a set of hyphens, so don’t be alarmed. The majority of this is not explicit (sorry if you were hoping for 9000 words of hard-core smut), so I didn’t want people to be turn immediately away upon seeing the tags. This is why I chose to mark this as 'mature' instead of 'explicit.' Most is fluff, with what I guess you could call angst mixed in. Sex is referred to a number of times outside the marked areas, but it’s not graphic at all. If you’re reading along and you’re confused as to what just happened because you didn’t read the marked areas, I put a description of each part at the very end of the fic, or you can read the previous few lines. This got long… I just wanted everyone to be able to enjoy the writing in an easy manner. I hope you like it.

   Bokuto finally got off the elevator after traveling past eight other floors.  The office building that Akaashi worked in was huge, having over a dozen levels and housing nearly every kind of business imaginable.  The area that Akaashi work at was a small law firm, which Bokuto thought was “super cool”.  Even though Akaashi was only an assistant to a big-name lawyer, mainly organizing and managing documents and files, Bokuto still loved telling people his boyfriend worked at a law firm, especially one with such well-respected lawyers.

   Today, Bokuto was there to pick up Akaashi after his shift.  He had done this a number of times before, and the other office workers knew him well.

   “Good afternoon Bokuto!”

   “Good afternoon ma’am,” Bokuto said to the front desk receptionist.  She was an older woman, plump with white hair and a heart warming smile.

   “Here to pick up Akaashi?”

   “Yeah, it’s nice this place is on my way home from work.”

   Bokuto was a personal trainer at the local gym, which was about five miles from Akaashi’s work.  The first time he came to pick up Akaashi, everyone seemed to stare.  He didn’t look like he belonged in a law firm, or an office building at all.  He had had on tight, black jeans and thick soled shoes, a tank top that was just loose enough to give a peek at the sides and top of his pectorals, and a leather jacket with shiny silver zippers.  He had had to wait for Akaashi in the small sitting area, so he removed his jacket revealing his tattoos, firm arms and rippling back muscles.  He was much to large for the chairs, so he had to sit reclined slightly, one foot over the opposite knee, with his jacket and helmets on another chair.  Though he had used his phone most of the time, he noticed people looking and talking, women pointing and giggling, but he was used to it.  Whether it be his hair, clothes, tattoos, or general presence, Bokuto knew people would look at him, for reasons positive or negative.  Even at the gym people looked, probably because he wore brightly colored gym clothes and tended to get way too into the workouts.  But that was also what drew people to him for training - his enthusiasm and willingness to help those not as skilled as him.  When Akaashi first came out to meet Bokuto, people were shocked that he was Akaashi boyfriend.  Akaashi, who was thin, reserved and down to earth, was dating such a guy.  But opposites attract, yeah?

   People got used to Bokuto coming in.  He was friendly with the receptionist and other workers, mainly the older women, who would comment on how handsome and polite he is, and how Akaashi was so lucky to have such a fine gentleman for a boyfriend.

   Bokuto leaned against a wall and waited for Akaashi to finish working.  The reception area and the offices were dividing by a wall with a number of large windows throughout it, which usually had sheer curtains drown across them.  They were just thick enough so that no prying eyes could see into the offices, but light could still filter in.  But today the curtains was drawn back, revealing a hallway that lead to where everyone actually worked.  One could see a few people working, but nothing too interesting, at least not any old person.  But Bokuto did see something, or someone, he found very interesting.

   From where he was standing, he could see Akaashi leaning over a photocopier, examining paper as the slid out of the machine.  He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants, nothing too flashy.  His style was nearly the opposite of Bokuto’s, which again made for interesting looks when they walked together.

   Bokuto tried to get Akaashi’s attention, but nothing he did worked.  Bokuto had to settle for just watching Akaashi finish doing his borning work.  This was uninteresting until another man joined Akaashi at the printer.  He was tall and thin - more built than Akaashi but less than Bokuto.  He seemed harmless.  He leaned an elbow on the table beside Akaashi and chatted with him.  They both smiled, Akaashi still focusing on the papers.  The other man stood, walking closer to Akaashi and looking the papers with him.  Akaashi pointed to something on the papers and the other man leaned down to see better, gentle resting a hand on the center of Akaashi’s back.

    _Oh hell no,_ Bokuto thought, _not on my watch._

   “You can’t go in there unless you have an appointment or you work here,” the receptionist said.  “You know that.”

   Bokuto walked over and leaned on the desk.  “Not even this pretty face going to get his boyfriend?” He cooed.

   The receptionist laughed.  “You know the rules.”

   Bokuto walked back over to his original post and watched Akaashi and his coworker.  They were close together, laughing and talking.  Bokuto didn’t like it and he could feel something inside of him beginning to heat up.  He saw Akaashi lean down to pick up a stray paper off the ground, watching as the other man leaned back slightly to look at Akaashi’s ass.

    _Oh no he did not.  Checking out MY boyfriend?  I swear I’m gonna get this guy..._

   Akaashi stood back up and the other man leaned closer to him, placing one hand on Akaashi’s hip, their faces only inches apart.  Bokuto could tell Akaashi was uncomfortable from the way his eyes darted and lips moved, but after a moment he seemed to relax, looking more into the other man’s eyes, getting a more lost look on his face.  The co-worker talk and smiled devilishly.  They moved ever so slightly closer together, the other man tilting his head and letting his eyelids fall, like Akaashi’s were.  Before they got any closer together, Akaashi’s eyes widened and he seemed to have snapped out of a trance.  He put his hands on the other man’s chest and pushed slightly, taking a step to the side.  He then reached behind the other man to the table for a folder to place the papers in.  Once everything was stashed away, Akaashi turned to go out of the office.  The other man put his hands in his pocket and crept close behind Akaashi.  They had gone back to just talking and smiling, much to Bokuto’s relief.

   When Bokuto heard the door swing open and Akaashi’s voice, he pushed off the wall and headed over to meet him.

   “Bokuto!”  Akaashi smiled and walked over to Bokuto, getting a peck on the lips.  He took his jacket and helmet from Bokuto’s hands.

   “Did you take you bike?”

   “The weather was too nice for me not to.”

   Bokuto helped Akaashi put his jacket on and made sure everything was in order.

   “How was work?”  Bokuto asked, keeping one eye on the man standing in the doorway.

   “It was good.  Uneventful but good.  How’s the gym?”

   “Alright.  Nothing extraordinary.”  Bokuto noticed that the other man was showing some signs of interest in the conversation, or maybe just Akaashi in leather.  Bokuto gently turned to Akaashi.

   “Can you get it zipped?”

   “... No.”

   Bokuto leaned down and tugged at the zipper until it finally started moving.

   “Ready to go?”

   “Yup!”

   “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Akaashi.”

   “See you.  Have a nice evening.”  Akaashi turned and waved to his co-worker.

   Bokuto and Akaashi headed towards the exit and the other man walked back to the offices.  Bokuto kept an eye on him, and when their eyes met through the glass, Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi’s hip and pulled him close, leaning in to kiss his cheek then go to nibble just a little on his earlobe.

   “Bokuto!  Not here...”  Akaashi blushed and Bokuto drew him closer.  Bokuto heard the receptionist giggle some.  He poked his nose into Akaashi’s neck, making him laugh and put his head more on Bokuto’s shoulder.  Bokuto made sure that other guy saw the whole thing, and before they left, Bokuto turned and gave him a devilish grin, quickly flipping him off, watching as disgust filled his face.  Akaashi and Bokuto reached the elevator and entered.  Again, that heat inside began to build as he thought about what had just happened.  Akaashi had finished what he was saying, but Bokuto hadn’t been listening.

   “Was that a co-worker of yours?”  Bokuto asked.

   “Yeah, we see each other a few times a day.”

   “Oh,” Bokuto nodded, trying to sound as casual as possible.  “You’re close?”

   “For work friends, I’d say so.”

   The elevator dinged and the two walked out of the building and into the fresh air.  Bokuto had parked his motorcycle about a block away, but neither of them minded the walk because the weather was the nicest it had been in ages.  Lots of people were on the streets and some stores had small displays outside or their doors open.

   “Are you okay, Koutarou?  You seem tense.”

   “I'm fine, just a little tired.”  They reached Bokuto's bike and strapped their helmets on.  Bokuto got on first, followed by Akaashi after he put his laptop into the saddle bag.  Once Akaashi gave the thumbs up, the two were off to their apartment.

   The ride was about 20 minutes in good traffic.  Bokuto liked riding his bike to and from work because the wind made him feel clean and refreshed.  Being stuck inside a tiny car made him antsy and lowered his patience.  This wasn’t good from the guys at the gym or for Akaashi when they were both home.  This was why summer was Bokuto’s favorite season - motorcycles, tank tops, tanned skin and Akaashi wearing shorts.

   The couple continued to speed down the streets.  At first, Akaashi sat behind Bokuto, looking around at the stores and people flying by.  He liked Bokuto’s bike because it was easy to see what was going on out side.  That, and being able to hold onto Bokuto’s torso as they rode.

   Bokuto felt Akaashi’s hands wrap around him and his head rest on his back.  This was a good feeling, one that let Bokuto know Akaashi was safe and content.  Akaashi closed his eyes and felt Bokuto breathing deeply as they rode along.  He thought everything was fine as he held onto Bokuto, but Bokuto kept thinking back to the incident at the office.

    _Akaashi is my boyfriend, I bet that bastard knew.  He knew Akaashi was taken.  But did Akaashi mind?  Of course he did, Akaashi loves me.  But he’s friends with that guy… What if Akaashi ends up wanting to be with him instead of me?  Or what if they become closer friends and Akaashi tells him stuff he won’t tell me?  Why can’t I be that close?  I should be!  I am!  Aren’t I?  Now that guy has messed everything up!_

   “Is everything alright, Bokuto?  You still seem really tense?  Did something happen at the gym?”  Akaashi asked as they came to a stop light.

   “I’m fine, I must just be a little tight from working out.”

   They finally reached the apartment building after what seemed like ages.  Bokuto parked his bike and the two started to walk into the complex and to their room.

   “I can’t believe the elevator is still out,” Akaashi remarked.  “You’d think they would have fixed it by now, considering the number of elderly people who live here.”

   “I guess so...”

   “Is something on your mind?  You can tell me, ya know.”

   “No, I’m good.  Did anything exciting happen at work today, love?”

   “Not really.  We’ve had more clients than usual, so my boss has had me running around more.  What about you?  Beat any personal records?”

   Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s bicep slightly, looking at Bokuto and smiling.

   “I wish I had.  Some of my gym mates have been training for a competition coming up, and a number of my clients have made some great gains lately.  I’m really proud of them, but it means I’ll need to change their programs to meet their needs.”

   “Ooo, sounds fun!”

   “I’ll try to make it fun, at least.”

   “Are you ever going to do another competition?  You talked about it a while ago.”

   “I’m not sure… training can be hard and time consuming.”

   “I think you could do it.”

   Bokuto wrapped his hands around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him close as they reached their apartment door.  “It would be easier if you would train with me.”

   “Hey!”  Akaashi playfully hit Bokuto’s chest.  “You know I’m not into that stuff.”

   Bokuto pouted.  “But it’s fun working out with Keiji~”

   “I know you just want to see me in those ridiculous workout clothes again.  I’m pretty sure you got me a women’s set...”

   Bokuto smiled as Akaashi turned to unlock the door.  Bokuto knew it was his moment.  They stepped inside their dark apartment, taking off shoes and hanging up their jackets.

   “What do you want to eat for-”

   Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto grabbing him and spinning him around so they were facing each other.  Bokuto pressed his lips roughly to Akaashi’s, running his tongue over Akaashi’s bottom lip before sliding it inside Akaashi’s mouth.  Slowly but surely, Bokuto backed Akaashi against the nearest wall, trapping him in his kisses.  Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and kissed him back, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

   Bokuto worked his hands down to Akaashi’s butt, squeezing it tightly, and lifted him up, holding him up from the undersides of his thighs.  This caused Akaashi to gasp and for Bokuto to press his thigh between Akaashi’s legs.  It was at times like these that Akaashi was reminded of how strong Bokuto truly was.  He was able to lift him up no sweat, even though he was backed against a wall and had one of Bokuto’s thighs helping with support.  Not only was Bokuto physically strong, he was just large in general.  Not so much in height compared to Akaashi, but more in mass and presence.  He filled a room when he entered, and now Akaashi felt bathed in Bokuto.  Completely absorbed by him.  Akaashi felt Bokuto’s large hands on this thighs, knowing exactly where each thick finger gripped his skin.  Bokuto’s strong thigh was massive compared to Akaashi’s, and it felt even bigger pressed between his legs.  Even Bokuto’s chest felt larger than usual pressed against Akaashi’s torso, each feeling the other breathing in and out.

   Bokuto lifted Akaashi a little higher, tilting him forward so he was holding his full weight.  Bokuto unlocked their lips and traced his down Akaashi’s jaw then to his neck.

   “Do you know what I want?”  Bokuto breathed into Akaashi’s ear, sending shivers down his back.  “I want you.”

//// **[][][][][][][][][][][][]** \\\\\\\

   Akaashi knew that tone - that hungry, animalistic lust that dripped from Bokuto’s lips with every word he uttered.  Bokuto usually got this way after a particularly stressful and draining day of work, or, back when participated in lifting competitions, he didn’t do as well as he hoped he would have.  But this usually happened in the winter when he couldn't go outside to release all the pent up, raging energy.  Usually Akaashi got a little excited when Bokuto started acting like this, but today he was more worried.  It was a beautiful day and Bokuto said that work went fine, maybe a little better than usual.  Akaashi’s racked his brain for an idea of what may have triggered this behavior in Bokuto.

   Akaashi’s thoughts were silenced as Bokuto began to walk from the entranceway to the back of the apartment, Akaashi still in tow.  He bounced ever so slightly was Bokuto walked, feeling his body shift with each step.  Bokuto continued to kiss, bite, lick and suck on his neck.

   “I’m hungry, Keiji...” Bokuto’s breathy whisper made Akaashi hold tighter.  “I’m so hungry, and you’re the only one who can satisfy me...”

   Akaashi felt Bokuto grip harder on his thighs.  “You feel so soft and warm… You’re perfect for me… For me… and me alone.”

   Bokuto turned and pushed the bedroom door open with his back, closing it again with his foot once they entered.  Akaashi watched as the door got farther and farther away, then felt Bokuto lift him higher as he knelt onto the bed.  He set Akaashi back onto the bed with only a little bit of force.  Akaashi looked up at Bokuto looming over him.  His eyes were full of lust and greed, like he was going to devour Akaashi.

   “Koutarou…” Akaashi whispered, watching Bokuto looking him up and down, practically eye-fucking him.

   “I'm going to make you feel so good, Keiji.  You're going to be all mine.”

   Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi, his mouth open, tongue going inside the other’s mouth.  Akaashi could feel how needy Bokuto was, but also that he was holding back slightly so not to hurt is boyfriend.  Akaashi ran his hands over Bokuto's shoulders, one finding his back and neck, the other going up his neck, feeling Bokuto's soft hair.  The kiss was deep and hot, growing more so when Bokuto ground their cocks together.

   Akaashi gasped at the sudden contact.

   “You're hard, Keiji.  Did I make you this way?  All hot and needy?  You made me like this.  Should we do something to satisfy our needs?”

   Bokuto sat back on his knees.  Akaashi let his hands break away from Bokuto, then fall above his head.  Bokuto made a show of removing his shirt by taking it from the hem and slowly pulling it over his torso and head, tossing it aside once he was done.  Akaashi’s eyes widened as he did this, watching as Bokuto took time to flex his muscles as he went.  Akaashi loved those broad shoulders, tight pecs, washboard abs, and the deeply cut “V” that lead down to his ever prominent erection, which was being held down by his shorts.

   Akaashi smiled.

   “Like what you see?” Bokuto said with a smile, flexing his pectorals.  “I like what I see.”

   He leaned down and nuzzled into Akaashi's neck, making him laugh.  Bokuto's hands felt their way up Akaashi's body and undid his tie before beginning to unbutton his shirt.  As the buttons came undone, Bokuto slid his hands around Akaashi’s ribs.

   “You’re so nice and warm, Keiji,” Bokuto whispered in his ear.  “So, so nice.”

   Bokuto eventually pulled Akaashi’s dress shirt off and tossed it on the floor.  His hands continued to caress Akaashi’s bare skin, moving up and down.  They eventually reached his chest, Bokuto’s thumbs sliding over Akaashi’s nipples.

   “How does that feel?  Good?  Do you like it when I give your cute little nipples attention?  Should I make them pink and puffy?  I know you like that...”

   Bokuto’s hands were cold and the sensation of his fingers rubbing and pinching Akaashi’s nipples made Akaashi shiver.  The change in temperature from Bokuto’s hands to his mouth made Akaashi gasp.  Bokuto sucked and bit on Akaashi’s nipples, getting progressively more rough, biting harder as time went on.

   “K-Koutarou!  Ah!”

   “Look at that, Keiji.  Look how red and swollen they are.  I just love Keiji’s sensitive little nipples.  They’re so perky now, but I think we should continue.”

   Bokuto went back to biting Akaashi’s neck, but this time he reached down to undo Akaashi’s belt and take off his pants.

   “K-Koutarou… Kou- ah!”

   Akaashi gasped and gripped at the pillows he was laying against as Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s erection through his underwear.

   “Someone’s ready?”  Bokuto smirked.  “But let’s get into a better position.”

   Bokuto guided Akaashi was he was on his stomach.

   “Hold on to the bed frame for me.  Let me see that sexy ass of yours.”

   Akaashi got up on his knees, holding the bed frame with both of his hands.

   “That’s it… Now don’t let go.”

   From this position, Akaashi couldn’t see what Bokuto was doing.  He only felt Bokuto lean down and press kisses on the small of his back, making him shudder.  Bokuto ran his fingers under the hem of Akaashi’s underwear, pulling them down agonizingly slow.

   “You look so good, Keji, and to think this is all mine.  What a lucky bastard I am...”

   Akaashi felt Bokuto grip onto his thighs, leaving little kisses there too.

   “Spread your legs more.  Let me see you.”

   Akaashi did as he was told, slowly spreading his legs apart until Bokuto told him it was enough.  The distance Bokuto had him go wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was more than Akaashi was used to.  It felt like Bokuto could see every inch of him, exposed and vulnerable.

   “Now the fun can begin...”

   Bokuto grabbed each of Akaashi’s cheeks and massaged them thoroughly, spreading them farther apart so he could see Akaashi’s puckering asshole.  The cold air and Bokuto’s thumb rubbing over his hole made Akaashi shiver.

   “Don’t you look delicious?”  Bokuto leaned down and pulled his tongue across Akaashi’s hole.  Akaashi whimpered and shivered more.

   “Does my baby like my tongue?  All warm and wet?”

   Akaashi could feel Bokuto smiling as he continued to kiss and lick his hole.  Akaashi tried to hold back the little sounds he wanted he make so badly.  Then Bokuto wormed his tongue into Akaashi, forcing it as deep as he could.

   “Ah! Koutarou!”

   “That’s it… Let me hear your voice…”

   Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hands move away from him for a moment.  Once they returned, Bokuto slid a lubed thumb inside, pulling Akaashi's hole farther open.  He worked his tongue in more and the warm heat made Akaashi’s whimper and moan.  Bokuto was always good about properly preparing Akaashi each time they had sex, even if was going to be quick.  He valued safety and painlessness over getting off every time.

   Bokuto’s fingers continued to prod at Akaashi’s hole.  After a bit, Bokuto was able to slide two of his fingers inside.  Akaashi gasped as he felt the pressure of Bokuto curling his fingers inside of him.  Bokuto slowly moved his fingers in and out, spreading them slightly.

   “How do you feel, Keiji?  Do I make you feel good?”

   Akaashi felt another wet finger go inside of him, filling him more.  It took all of his energy and self control not to let out moans and whimpers, but some still escaped his lips.

   “Don’t be afraid, let me hear you,” Bokuto purred, leaning closer to Akaashi’s ear.  “I like the little sounds you make...”

   Bokuto started moving his fingers a little faster, spreading them farther apart, opening up Akaashi nice and wide.  He then felt Bokuto’s other hand snake it’s way around to Akaashi’s front, lightly grabbing his cock.

   “I guess I need to give this some attention too.”

   Bokuto squeezed Akaashi cock slightly, lazily stroking it up and down.

   “Koutarou...”

   “I know.”

   Bokuto put more kisses on Akaashi’s back as he pumped Akaashi’s cock and worked his asshole.  As time progressed, he quickened his pace.

   “Koutarou!  I -”  Akaashi was cut off by a cry of pleasure.

   “What is it?  What do you want?”  Akaashi could tell that those questions had only scarce amounts of genuinity in them.  Bokuto was toying with Akaashi.

   “Koutarou!  You know...”

   “I don’t think I do.”  With that came a particularly hard thrust and a tight squeeze, making Akaashi cry out louder than before.

   “Please, Koutarou, I...”

   “Do you need something?”

   “Yes!”

   “What do you need?”  Akaashi felt Bokuto breathe those words into his ear.  They were full of lust and mischief.

   “Do you need to be filled, Keiji?  Do you need to be filled with my cock?”

   Akaashi whimpered again.

   “I think you do, but you need to ask nicely.”

   “Please!”

   “Please what?”

   “F-fill me up!”

   “With what, Keiji?  With what?”

   Akaashi almost hated when Bokuto teased him like this.  All the stimulation and attention made Akaashi just want to keep going, but Bokuto didn’t allow that.  It made Akaashi feel so shy and helpless, but it turned him on and he knew it turned Bokuto on even more.

   “I want your cock!  Inside!  Please!”

   Bokuto smiled and placed some kisses on Akaashi’s neck.  “Good boy.”

   Bokuto leaned back, taking his fingers away from Akaashi’s cock and out of his ass.  The sudden cold and empty feeling made Akaashi whine.

   “Just a second, baby.”  Bokuto reached over and ripped a condom open, rolling it on.  He got back to balancing on his knees, putting a little more lube on his erection.

   “Ready?”  Akaashi nodded his head, holding tighter to the bed frame.  Bokuto leaned over Akaashi, pressing his chest against Akaashi’s back.  He slid a hand forward to support Akaashi by bracing his chest.  With the opposite hand, Bokuto eased the head of his cock into Akaashi, pulling it out then back in just a little more.

   “Please!”  Akaashi whined, trying to push his hips back.

   “Be patient…”  Bokuto began kissing Akaashi’s shoulder and back.  With where his hand was placed, he could feel Akaashi’s heart beating rapidly.  As Akaashi began to whine more, Bokuto stopped the teasing and, in one swift movement, pushed his length entirely into Akaashi.

   “Ah!”  Akaashi gripped harder to the bed frame.  Bokuto could feel his Akaashi’s heart beating faster and harder, much like his own.

   “Do I make you feel good?”  Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear.  “You make me feel good, Keiji.  So, so good...”

   Bokuto slowly pulled out some and thrusted back in, getting a small cry from Akaashi.  He kissed Akaashi more, pressing his lips to the red and purple marks he had made earlier.  As time passed, Bokuto pushed into Akaashi more forcefully.  He sat back up on his knees and held Akaashi’s hips, bring him closer as he pounded inside.

   “I wanna see your pretty face, Keiji.  Let go now so I can see you.”  Akaashi let go of the bed frame and steadied himself by placing his hands on the pillow.  Bokuto lifted one of Akaashi’s legs up and hooked it over his shoulder, Akaashi letting himself down onto his side and back.

   “That’s it…” Bokuto pressed kisses on the inside of Akaashi’s knee and calf.  “You’re so pretty, Keiji.  Look how lovely my Keiji is.”

   “Ah!  Koutarou!”  Bokuto brought Akaashi’s other leg up onto his other shoulder.

   “You’re all mine, Keiji.  I’m all yours.”

   Bokuto continued pushing into Akaashi, each time with more force and now frustration.  Akaashi's legs slowly fell off Bokuto's shoulders and splayed out around Bokuto's waist.  That feeling from earlier returned.  That bitterness.  The pit in his stomach.  The heat in his chest.  Bokuto needed to show Akaashi he was his and that he could please Akaashi in every way.  He leaned forward again and began to suck and gnaw on Akaashi’s shoulders and neck.

   “Koutarou!”

       Harder.  

   “Ah~”

       Faster.

   “Ah!”

       In.  

   “Koutarou!”

       Out.  

   “Please!  Ah!”

       In.  

   “I- Ah!”

       Out.

   “Wait!”

       Bite.

   “No!”

       Suck.

   “Stop!”

    _Who was that?_

   “Ah!  No!”

    _Why was he looking at Keiji in that way?_

   “Bokuto!”

    _What did he want?_

   “Stop!”

    _Keiji’s mine._

   “You’re hurting me!”

    _Mine._

   “I wanna stop!”

        _Mine._

   “STOP!”

    _Mine._

   “Please!”

    _All…_

   “Stop!  It hurts!”

    _Mine._

\\\\\\\ **[][][][][][][][][][][][]** ////

   “You’re hurting me!  Bokuto!”  With that, Akaashi hit Bokuto in the ribs with his knee.  This knocked Bokuto out of the trace he was in.  He rose just enough for Akaashi to lift his leg and kick Bokuto out and off him, making him stumble off the bed.

   “Keiji!  Are you-”

   “Go away!  I don’t want to see you!”

   “But-”  Bokuto stood up to try to comfort Akaashi.

   “Leave!”  Akaashi grabbed a small bottle of lotion and threw it at Bokuto.  It was in that moment Bokuto saw Akaashi’s face - his eyes red, lips quivering, cheeks stained with tears.

   “I’m sorry, babe, I-”

   “Don’t ‘sorry babe’ me!  Get out!”  Akaashi threw his eyeglass case.  To avoid to attack, Bokuto retreated closer to the door.

   “Please, I didn’t-”

   “GET OUT!”  Akaashi threw a tube of deodorant, which hit the bedroom door as Bokuto rushed outside.  He heard the loud thud as it hit the door then fell to the ground.  Bokuto then found himself alone in the hallway, cold, completely naked, and still half hard.

    _What did I…_ the events of the day sank into Bokuto’s mind.

    _Picked Akaashi up from work…  Saw that bastard checking Akaashi out…  Akaashi was happy…  Drove home…  Made out with Akaashi…  I think he was enjoying himself…  Started having sex…  Akaashi kicked me…  Now… I’m in the hallway._

   Bokuto leaned against the door and sank down to sit on the floor.  He pressed the back of his head to the door.

    _What did I do?  What did I do?!_

   Bokuto stood back up and softly knocked on the door.

   “Keiji?  Sweetie?”

   “D-DON’T YOU DARE COME IN!”

   Bokuto heard something else hit the door, something softer.

   “Do you w-”

   “NOT WITH Y-YOU!”

   Bokuto could hear Akaashi’s voice shaking.  Cracking.  He was crying.  Crying hard.  Bokuto just wanted to go in there and snuggle up with Akaashi and let him cry his heart out while he comforted him.  But he was in the hallway and Akaashi wouldn’t let him in.

   After a moment of thought, Bokuto walked down the hallway to get some clothes from where the laundry was kept.  Luckily, he and Akaashi had done laundry the night before so Bokuto had no problem finding clean underwear and a shirt.  Pants, however, did not get washed.  Not wanting to wear dirty clothes, especially gym clothes, Bokuto opted for just staying like he was.  After getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen, feeling a little hungry.  Before he pulled out any food, he saw his phone setting on the dining room table.  He picked it up and scrolled through his contacts to find Kuroo’s name.

   A few rings sounded.

   “Hey!  What’s going on?”

   “I need your help.”

   “You better not be in jail.”

   “No it’s nothing like that.”

   Bokuto paused for a moment.

   “It’s Akaashi.”

   “Is he sick?”

   “No… Well, I’m not sure.  I just… I think I did something but I don’t know what.”

   “Okay…?  What happened?”

   Bokuto bit his lip and started to quickly walk Kuroo through the day’s adventure.  “I picked him up from work and there was this guy and he was acting all weird around Akaashi and I didn’t like it so we left and we got home and Akaashi and I started making out and stuff so then we went and started having sex and it was great but then he kicked me and told me to get out so now I’m in the kitchen in my underwear and he’s in the bedroom crying and I don’t know why and he won’t let me in and-”

   “Okay!  Okay… So he kicked you out?”

   “Yeah… and physically kicked me…”

   “Damn, I didn’t know Akaashi was so violent.”

   “He’s not...”

   “Was it something you said?”

   “I… I don’t think so?”

   “You didn’t call him ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ or something?”

   “No!  Never!”

   “Look man, from what it sounds like you two were getting it on just fine.  I don’t know why he’d be upset.”

   “What should I do?”

   Kuroo was silent.  “Give him some space.”

   “But Kuroo he’s-”

   “I know he upset and crying, but just let him have some time alone.”

   “How long? 10 minutes?  15?”

   “No!  Like… 45 minutes?  Maybe an hour?”

   “I can’t stay away from him for that long!”

   “Go for a run or something,”

   “I don’t have any pants...”

   “You… what?  Nevermind.  Just do something to distract yourself.”

   “Okay.  Thanks Kuroo.”

   “No problem.  Tell me if things get better.”

   “I will.”

   “Good luck.”

   “Thanks.”

   Bokuto hung up his phone.  He sat down in the couch and looked at the clock.  6:23 pm.  They should be eating right now.  The hunger from before went away and was replaced with worry.  Bokuto so desperately wanted to see Akaashi and-

   His phone rang.

   “Kuroo?”

   “Who was the guy?”

   “What?”

   “You said there was some guy you didn’t like at Akaashi’s office.”

   “I don’t know who we was.  Akaashi said he was a co-worker but he was all weird and got really close to Akaashi and was checking him out and stuff and I didn’t know if Akaashi liked it or not because-”

   “Are you jealous?”

   “What‽  No!”

   “Then what was it?  Why did that guy bother you so much?”

   “He was creepy!”

   “You just didn’t like him looking at Akaashi.”

   “No duh!  He’s my boyfriend!  Akaashi keeps a picture of us at his desk!  I’ve seen it!  It’s from when we to our trip to Australia last year…  That guy must have known Akaashi wasn’t available but didn’t care.”

   “Someone’s possessive.”

   “I am not!  I just… He’s with me…”

   “Is Akaashi upset about that?”

   “Upset that I wanted to protect him!?”

   “Upset you’re not letting him have some freedom.”

   “What? I-”  Bokuto stopped.  Was it his fault because he didn’t like that co-worker looking at Akaashi?  Should he have let them do as they please?  Should he have just told Akaashi the issue instead of saying he was fine?  Was flipping him off too much?

   “Maybe you need to talk to Akaashi about that.”

   “I’m going to!”

   “Not now.”

   “But-”

   “An hour, Bokuto.  One whole hour.”

   Bokuto groaned. “Fiiiine.”

   “Good.  Now go do something distracting.”

   “Okay.”

   Bokuto reclined onto the couch and scrolled through Instagram.  6:48 pm.

   He went through Netflix but found nothing that he found interesting, deciding to watch the 7 o’clock news instead.  He at least caught the weather.  7:15 pm.

   Bokuto stood and licked his dry lips.

    _What the-_ He licked them again.  They tasted funny.  Metallic.  Salty.  He walked over to the mirror that hung in the front hall.

    _Did I split my lip?_  He peered into the mirror “What?!”

   Smeared on the bottom of his lip and his chin was a patch of dried blood.  Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable.  He tried to find the source of the blood on his face.  Some acne?  A cut?

   “Keiji!”

   Bokuto ran back to the bedroom, wiping the stain off his face with the back of his hand.  He tried open the bedroom door, but something was in jammed front of it so it would only open a fraction of an inch.

   “Nononono.”

   He booked down the hall and entered the guest bedroom.  He remembered that the bathroom in this bedroom was connected to the one leading to the master bedroom.  He opened the door into the bathroom then went to open the one that lead to the bath and shower.

   Locked.

   “Dammit!”  They always kept that door locked for some odd reason Akaashi had.  Frantically, Bokuto searched for the key.  After a few minutes, he found it, unlocked the door and sprang through the bathroom.

   “Keiji!  Are you-”  Bokuto froze.  Akaashi was in bed, body tightly curled, blankets pulled up to his chin.  He must have fallen asleep like that, all snuggled in.  Bokuto walked closer, being as quiet as he could.

   “Keiji?”  He knelt down by the side of the bed and looked at Akaashi.  His lips were slightly parted, cheek smushed into the pillows.  He had one hand under the pillows, the other held tightly to the blankets, keeping them secure near his face.  Bokuto wiped away a stray tear and some hairs with his thumb.

   “I’m sorry, baby…”  Bokuto stood up and placed a kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head.  Then he saw his neck.

   It was littered with red and faint purple marks.  Bokuto pulled the blankets back slightly to reveal what he hoped he wouldn’t see.

   On the patch of skin that connected Akaashi neck with his shoulder was a set of a few small curved cuts, scabs starting for form on them.  There was some blood was smeared around the cuts, as though it had been wiped with something.

   “Oh no… I’m sorry… Keiji.”  He saw the hint of blood that peeked through Akaashi’s curled fingers.  Bokuto felt a tear slide down his face.  He stood up straight.

    _What can I do what can I do what can I do…_

   Bokuto’s face lit up and he quickly found clean pants from his wardrobe to wear and left.

\- - - - - - - - - -

   “Keiji?  Are you awake?”

   Akaashi blinked and scrunched up his face upon seeing Bokuto kneeled down by the bed.  

   “Go away.”

   He tried to bury his face into the pillows and turn the other direction.  Bokuto reached for Akaashi’s shoulder to stop him from facing away.

   “Don’t touch me!”

   “Keiji, please, I’m sorry.”

   “No you’re not!”

   “Yes I am.”

   “If you were, you would have stopped when I told you to!”  More tears filled Akaashi’s already wet, swollen eyes.

   “What, I- Keiji, please don’t cry…”

   “Don’t tell me what to do!”

   “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what came over me.  The blood-”

   “It hurt!  I said stop and you didn’t!”

   “I know-”

   “Then why did you keep going!?  I hurt everywhere!  It's all your fault!”

   “Keiji…”  Akaashi’s breath hitched as hot, full tears started to roll from his eyes, hitting the pillow and refreshing the already damp areas from before.

   “You always listen!  You listen when I want more!  You listen when I want harder!  But the moment I want you to stop you don’t listen!  You ignore me!  You don’t care!”

   “I do care!”

   “No you don’t!”

   “I do!  I just carried away…”

   “Is that you excuse for hurting me!?”

   “No, Keiji, listen-”

   “You got _so_ carried away you couldn’t hear when your boyfriend says he’s in pain, huh!?  Is that what happened!?”  Akaashi gritted his teeth.

   “Keiji-”

   “Is that what it is!?”

   “Please-”

   “And during sex!  It’s about communication!  It’s a little hard to communicate when the other party doesn’t listen!”

   “I know-”

   “I thought I could trust you to make sure I way okay!”

   “Please, I-”

   “You did every other time!  Why now!?  You were hurting me!  Badly!”

   “I didn’t mean to…”

   Akaashi paused and took a deep and shaky breath, his lip trembling.  A fresh wave of tears began to cascade down his cheeks.  “...I know.”

   Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face in his hand.  Akaashi nudged into Bokuto's hand and closed his eyes, squeezing out one more tear.  Bokuto quickly wiped it away with his thumb.  

   “I could tell you were really upset, so I got you something.”

   Akaashi leaned forward slightly, opening his eyes.  “Y-you did?”

   “Of course, sweetie.”  Bokuto reached down and pulled his gift out.  “I saw you looking at this online, and because it’s one you haven’t tried, I figured you’d want one.”

   In Bokuto’s hand was a white and purple swirled disc.  He smiled upon seeing Akaashi's face light up.

   “You went to Lush?”

   “Yeah, you like this stuff right?”  Akaashi took the bar and watched Bokuto root around in the bag.  “I got some other stuff.  The ladies told me what products would be good as an ‘I’m sorry I messed up please forgive me’ gift.”

   Akaashi laughed and sniffed.  “You didn’t have to…”

   “Yes I did.”  Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s forehead and leaned on the bed.  He spoke in a hushed voice with a smile, their faces just centimeters apart.  “It was the least I could do.  I got some food too.  That’s in the kitchen.  If you want to, we can go try this stuff out.”  Bokuto stood up, opening a fuzzy towel that had been folded by the bed.  “I drew some bath water.  It should still be warm.”

   Akaashi smiled and nodded.  He began to push the blankets off himself and Bokuto swooped in, wrapping Akaashi in the towel and picking him up bridal style.

   “It’s warm…”

   “I stuck the towel in the dryer for a few minutes.  I figured you’d be cold.”

   Akaashi nestled into Bokuto chest. “Thank you, but if you’re just doing this for more sex...”

   “That would be the last thing I’d do.  I’m doing this because I know I made a mistake and I love you.”  Bokuto lightly kissed Akaashi’s lips.  Upon reaching the bathroom, Bokuto placed Akaashi down on the toilet.

   “Is the water still warm?”  Akaashi asked.

   “Nice and hot.  C’mon, what’s that purple thing do?”

   Akaashi stood up then knelt down by the tub beside Bokuto.  “It makes bubbles.  Turn the tap on.  Make sure it’s hot water.”

   Bokuto turned the water on and Akaashi broke a chunk off the bar in his hand.

   “We’re not using the whole thing?”

   “Of course not!  That would make too many bubbles!”

   “But we have a big bathtub.”

   Their bathtub was large, much larger than standard ones.  The landlord had told them why that was, something about a dog… But it didn’t really matter.  Akaashi and Bokuto could easily fit together in the tub with plenty of room left over.

   “Put the rest away.  We can use it some other time.”  Bokuto put the larger piece back in its bag and returned to Akaashi.  He crumbled the remains into the water.  The two watched as the water turned a lovely shade of pink and bubbles started to form on the surface.

   “Cool, huh?”  Akaashi said, stirring the water with his hand.  “It smells nice, too”

   “How about you turn on the jets and get in and I’ll get the food?”

   “To eat in the bath?”

   “Why not?  It’ll be fun!”

   Before Akaashi could answer, Bokuto darted out of the bathroom.  He laughed, turned the jets for the tub to their lowest setting and slid in.

\- - - - - - - - - -

   “You got pizza?  And where’s your shirt?”

   “Yeah I got pizza.  I figured you’d want something you don’t get often.  And don’t worry about my shirt.  We both like it better this way.”  He winked and Akaashi giggled.  Bokuto stood up straight and stretched his arms and torso, balancing the box of pizza on one hand.

   “Does Keiji not want a sexy pizza delivery boy?  A big, sexy, manly pizza delivery boy?”  Bokuto continued to turn and flex different muscles, all while the pizza tediously balanced on his hand.

   “You're going to drop it!”  Akaashi teach out a little as if he was trying to prevent it from falling.  “If it falls then we'll have nothing to eat.”

   Bokuto stopped his show and placed the pizza on a step stool he had set by the tub.  “Keiji's no fun.  Keiji only cares about food.”

   “Really, Koutarou?  And I thought you were counting macros or something and you could only eat out of Tupperware containers?”

   “Very funny.  I can splurge one day if it means making my Akaashi happy.”  He kissed Akaashi on the cheek.  “I got something else too.”

   Akaashi turned to watch Bokuto leave then come back with full hands.

   “And bubble tea!?”

   “Of course.  You can’t have pizza without bubble tea.  Mango and Peach?”

   “Yes please.”  Akaashi took the cup Bokuto handed to him and took a long sip.

   “Mmmmm, it’s really good.”

   “Yeah?  I’m happy you like it.”

   “What flavor did you get?”

   Bokuto looked at the cup.  “Strawberry”

   “Very adventurous~”

   Bokuto chuckled.  “How’s the bath?”

   “Really nice.  I don’t feel so achy…”

   “That’s good to hear.”

   “Well?”

   “Well what?”

   “Are you going to just sit there or are you going to come in here with me?”

   “Will you let me?”

   “Of course.”  Bokuto stood up and dimmed the lights in the bathroom a little.

   “What are you-”

   “Shh, don’t worry about it.”  Bokuto stripped off his jeans and underwear and slid in behind Akaashi.  He leaned over and grabbed something from beside the tub.

   “Why do you have a lighter? Did you- Koutarou!”

   “I wanted to be romantic!”

   “Those are Christmas candles.”

   “They were the only ones I could find!”

   Akaashi laughed.  “There are some others in the kitchen.”

   “Why is Keiji so hard on me~”

   “I’m not being hard on you!”

   Bokuto pouted his lips.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get the right candles…”

   “Quit being such a little kid!”

   “Will pizza make up for it?”

   Akaashi laughed.  “Yes, it will.”

   Bokuto leaned down and pulled out some slices, handing one to Akaashi.

   “Thank you.”  The two sat in the bath, sipping their tea and chowing down on the pizza.  It was relaxing and quiet, something unfamiliar in their apartment.  They finished their teas and all the pizza they wanted and started to play with the piles of bubbles that had formed.  Bokuto piled some on Akaashi’s head and sculpted a lovely hat, only getting some in Akaashi’s eyes a few times.  Akaashi tried to see how far he could blow the bubbles, but Bokuto kept telling him to stay still or else his owl hat would fall off.

   “An owl hat?  What the hell is an owl hat?”

   “A hat that looks like an owl!”

   Akaashi turned his head so he could see himself in the corner of the mirror.  “Koutarou, this looks nothing like an owl.”

   “Just use your imagination!  Wait!  It’s falling!”

   Some of the bubbles that were towered up fell to the side as Akaashi turned his head.  They fell over the side of the tub and onto the floor.

   “Look Keiji, you’re making a mess.”

   “Whose fault is that!?”  Akaashi turned and smeared some bubbles onto Bokuto’s cheek.  They giggled and Akaashi sunk deeper in the water.

   “Are you going to tell me why you were upset?”  Akaashi asked as he reached for more bubbles.  Bokuto stopped trying to reshaping those still left on Akaashi’s head.

   “What do you mean?  I wasn’t upset.”

   Akaashi turned and looked at Bokuto.  “I’m not dense.  What happened?”

   “Nothing…”

   “I know that’s a lie.  You don’t act like you did if everything’s fine.  And you didn’t go for a run so I got worried as to why you were upset.”

   Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s torso.  “That guy…”

   “What guy?”

   “The one you work with.”

   “I work with a lot of guys.”

   “The one who was with you when I picked you up.”

   Akaashi paused and thought about who he was with this afternoon.  “Oikawa?”

   “I don’t know his name.  Was he the one checking out your ass?” Bokuto asked bitterly.

   Akaashi froze as he was about to blow some bubbles.  “H-he was what?”

   Bokuto squeezed Akaashi tighter.  “That bastard was stripping you in his mind, I could tell.  Touching you, looking at your ass, trying to kiss you.  He probably wanted take into a supply closet and really-”

   “He was not!  Don’t be like that…”

   “It’s true!  I saw him!  I was ready to slug that motherf-”

   “Koutarou!  Don’t say that!  Oikawa is nice…”

   “Because he wants to get in your pants.”

   “No, he does not!”  Akaashi pulled his knees closer to his chest.  “He doesn’t…”

   They sat in silence for a while, Akaashi staring at the bath, Bokuto resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder.  He watched Akaashi’s fingers idly move the bubbles.

   “What’s wrong, love?”

   “I just…”  Akaashi pushed himself closer to Bokuto and rested his head on the other’s chest.  “Was he really doing that?  You’re not just making that up…”

   “I wouldn’t do that.”

   “I… He knows.”

   “Knows what?”

   “About us…”

    _Figures,_ Bokuto thought.   _Damn homewrecking son of a bitch._

   “What am I supposed to do?”

   “Make it clear that you’re not interested.”

   Akaashi was silent.

   “Keiji, you’re not interested, right?”

   He curled tighter.  His lips started to tremble. “I… I thought he was just being nice.  But…”

   A tear fell down Akaashi’s cheek.  Bokuto gently squeezed Akaashi began to slowly rock him from side to side.

   “It’s okay.  You can tell me, even if it’s something I don’t want to hear.”

   “I just…”  Akaashi’s voice was shaky.  “He talks to me more than my other co-workers, and he eats lunch with me most days.  I just thought… I… ”  He sniffed.  “I thought he was just a nice person.  But the way he talks sometimes… when we’re alone… He… It’s…”

   “It’s okay…”  Bokuto rubbed tiny circles into Akaashi’s skin to comfort him.

   “I don’t know!  It’s like some kind of spell gets put on me!  His voice is so smooth and quiet and… and… and then he’s next to me smiling and looking at me and I don’t know what to do!”

   “It’s okay baby, it’s okay…”

   “I love you!  Not him!  But… I don’t know what happens!  It’s like he’s some kind of… a… a snake or something!  Just creeps up on me!  One moment I’m copying papers or organizing documents and the next I’m staring into his eyes!  I don’t want to be!  It just… happens!  Koutarou…”

   “I’m not mad, love.  It’s okay.  Don’t be upset.”

   “I’m sorry…”

   “You have nothing to apologize for.”  Bokuto pushed some bubbles away and kissed Akaashi’s temple.  Akaashi sat up straighter and turned to Bokuto.

   “Wait… Is that why you were all pouty on the way home?”

   “What! No…”

   “Yes!  Were you jealous?”

   “I was not!”

   “It was because of him!”

   “No!”

   “It was!  But… Is that why you… were so…”

   Akaashi sank back down.  “What?  I was what?”

   “So… Rough?”

   Bokuto’s eyes widened.  “I… I… Keiji…”

   “That was why you said all that possessive stuff?”

   “What?”

   “You know?  Saying ‘my’ a lot and how you were the only one who could make me feel this good and weird stuff about… eating.”

   “I said that?”

   “Yeah… then you starting getting pushy and rough and…” Akaashi turned away.

   “I’m sorry I bit you so hard!  I didn’t mean to draw blood, I swear!”

   “It’s not that…”

   “It wasn't?”

   “You… you just starting going fast and hard and it was fine for a little while but then you held me too tight and starting pushing in too forcefully and it really hurt.”

   “I’m sorry, love.  I… I lost myself.”

   “I was scared!  I said I was in pain and to stop and you just kept going and I didn’t know what to do!  I didn’t want to keep going but… Well, you’re just so strong and sometimes I worry that you forget I’m not as big as you… And I knew I couldn’t just push you off because you’re too heavy… I like having a big, strong, manly boyfriend, but…”

   “You’re afraid I’ll forget how strong and forceful I actually am and I’ll hurt someone?”

   “Yeah…”

   Akaashi turned his face into Bokuto’s neck.  “I’m sorry I kicked you.”

   “Don’t be.”  Bokuto nestled his nose into Akaashi’s neck.  “It was good you did.”

   “But I hurt you!?”

   “And I was hurting you more.  I deserved it.  You did the right thing.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “Positive.  I wasn’t listening and you were in pain.  You had every reason to kick me off.”

   Akaashi smiled.

   “I didn’t even know what I had done!”  Bokuto tilted his head back.  “I just found myself in the hallway butt-naked with my boyfriend crying in the bedroom.  I was worried about you!  Are you okay now?”

   Akaashi smiled.  “Yeah, I am.  The pizza and bath helped.”

   “That’s good.  I won’t be so rough next time, okay?”

   “Who says there’s going to be a next time?”

   Bokuto gasped.  “What?  What do you mean?”

   Akaashi laughed.  “I’m just kidding.  But I still hurt all over.  I’m probably going to need lots of cuddles and kisses to get better.”

   “I can fill that prescription.”  Bokuto leaned down and gave Akaashi a kiss that was quickly returned.  It was sweet and passionate, Akaashi gently placing his hand on Bokuto neck.  They kissed with more fervor, Bokuto eventually turning Akaashi around so they faced each other.  Akaashi had his legs stretched out over Bokuto’s hips, his arms draped over Bokuto’s shoulders.  Bokuto had his hands on Akaashi’s back and waist.

   “You know,” Bokuto whispered between kisses.  “We didn’t exactly get to finish back there.  You kinda left me high and dry…”

   “Huh?”

//// **[][][][][][][][][][][][]** \\\\\\\

   Bokuto then rolled their groins together.  Akaashi let out a small yelp.

   “You said you didn't do this for sex!”

   “I’m didn't!  I just…”  Bokuto trailed one of his hands down to find their cocks.  “I thought maybe you’d want to finish…”

   Bokuto squeezed their cocks together, quickly getting them hard again.  He dusted Akaashi’s neck and shoulder with feather-light kisses.

   “Watch it…”  Akaashi said through clenched teeth.  “Don’t get rough.”

   “I won’t…”

   Bokuto continued to stroke and pump their cocks together, feeling their warmth and the sensation of the water around them.  Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto tighter and whimpered every now and again.  Bokuto sped up, pumping quicker and with a firmer hold.  He felt Akaashi’s heart beating, heard his faint moans and whimpers.  Akaashi grabbed Bokuto a little tighter and ground his hips into Bokuto’s hand.

   “Please…”

   Bokuto nibbled on Akaashi’s earlobe.  “Anything for you.”

   He pumped faster.  Akaashi’s noises grew in volume and frequency.  Bokuto sighed and grunted as he neared the edge.

   “Koutarou!  I’m-”  Bokuto moved his free hand up to hold the back of Akaashi’s head.  He leaned in and gave Akaashi a deep, open-mouthed kiss, sliding his tongue inside.  A moment later, Akaashi whined into their kiss, drawing in a deep breath and held Bokuto’s shoulders more firmly, raking his nails up Bokuto’s back.  Akaashi tried to break away but Bokuto pulled him back into the kiss, silencing a moan that came his release.  His body tensed, then relaxed into Bokuto.  A few pumps later, Bokuto came as well, giving one last push of their lips together.  Once they broke away, Akaashi fell onto Bokuto’s shoulder, sighing deeply.

\\\\\\\ **[][][][][][][][][][][][]** ////

   “How was that?”  Bokuto asked, rubbing Akaashi’s back.

   “It didn’t hurt.”  Akaashi wiggled into a more comfortable position.  “I’m tired.”

   “Even after that nap?”

   “Yeah.  What time is it?”

   Bokuto checked his phone.  “10:52.”

   “It’s so late~”

   “Let’s go to sleep then.”  Bokuto stood and began to gently guide Akaashi out of the tub.

   “Wait!”  Bokuto grabbed the towel from earlier, wrapped it around his waist and ran away.

   “What?”  Akaashi sat back down in the water.  The air was too cold from him.  Soon, Bokuto returned with another towel.

   “There are towels in the closet, you know,” Akaashi said as he stepped out of the tub.  “Why did you run off to get one?”

   “Because,” Bokuto wrapped Akaashi up and started patting the bubbles away.  “This one isn’t cold like the others.”

   “Was this one in the dryer too?”

   “I threw a couple in and set the timer so it wouldn’t run until I needed it to.”

   “Wow, look at you, Mr Knows-How-To-Use-The-Dryer-For-Creative-Reasons!”

   “Keeiijjii~”

   “I’m teasing!”  Akaashi yawned.  “I want to sleep.  Thank you for the warm towel.”

   “It’s my pleasure.  You go get into bed and I’ll clean this stuff up.”

   “Don’t forget to put the candles out,” Akaashi said as he left the bathroom.  Bokuto smiled as he let the water drain out of the tub.  He threw away the tea cups and stuck the leftover pizza in the fridge.  He snuffed out the candles and wiped away the bubbles that had escaped the bath.  Upon reaching the bedroom again, he saw Akaashi tucked into bed.  Bokuto discarded his towel and threw on a pair of clean underwear before crawling in bed with Akaashi.

   “Hey~”

   Akaashi hummed in response, nestling right up against Bokuto once we was fully in bed.  Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi and pulled him close.  Akaashi's breath tickled his chest, but he could tell he was happy.

   “Hey, Koutarou?”

   “What is it?”

   Akaashi was quiet before rubbing his face into Bokuto’s chest.  “Thank you.  I love you.”

   Bokuto closed his eyes and kissed the top of Akaashi’s head.

   “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marked area #1: Akaashi and Bokuto come home and Bokuto dives right in. Akaashi is a little worried about Bokuto bc he usually doesn’t act this way during the spring and summer, especially when he had a good day at work. Bokuto carries Akaashi to the bedroom and they strip down and start having sex, Bokuto giving Akaashi lots of kisses and marking up his neck. Bokuto is still being possessive and antagonizing Akaashi through the whole thing. The feeling from earlier returns and Bokuto starts to get rough. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear that Akaashi’s wants to stop because he’s in pain(that’s the long, thin area. Please read that I was proud of how that turned out). 
> 
>  
> 
> Marked area #2: Bokuto reminds Akaashi of what happened earlier and he tries to get Akaashi in the mood again. After being questioned, Bokuto ensures Akaashi he didn’t set everything up just for more sex. Akaashi warns him not to get rough once Akaashi starts to kiss his neck. He jerks off Akaashi and himself together in the water. Lots of kissing.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I was pretty happy with the way this came out. I revised it way too many times, but I had to post it at some point and better now than never!  
> Every comment and kudo is greatly treasured so thank you for showing your support!


End file.
